New Beginnings: An Assassin on the USS Enterprise
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: A present-day Assassin is sent into the future after he is killed on a routine mission. Join him as he helps the Federation with their attempts to keep the peace in the galaxy, and boldly go where no one has gone before!
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings: An Assassin on the USS Enterprise. An Assassins Creed\Star Trek 2009 Crossover Disclaimer: I own nothing of either franchises, both of which are awesome. I only own my character.

Chapter 1

Nothing is true, everything is permitted. You might as well include "nothing is impossible" as well.

My name is James Kempton, and I am an Assassin. I remember nothing of my parents, since they were killed by Abstergo shortly after my birth, in 1989. I was raised on a Farm in Pennsylvania, which was a community of Assassins, trained to be a killer. My parents were both in the military, and were Master Assassins. That's all I needed to know, or so my mentors claimed.

Not only was I a killer, but I was an avid reader. I was fascinated by religion, philosophy, and history from an early age.

I was tall, and light-skinned. I had short, thick brown hair, green eyes that never left anything unscrutinzed, the body of a fighter, and had a long oval face that sported a red beard. People often said that I was intimidating without trying to be, and I took that as a compliment. My senses, like the rest of my Assassin bretheren, were powerful and sharp. I went on many missions in various parts of the world, and was considered to be one of the best Assassins of my age-group.

Then, after my twenty-second birthday, everything took a wierd turn. I was trying to assassinate a key Abstergo employee, a low-key mission, but I failed. I was caught and executed, shot in the head at point-blank range. I felt the gun pressing against my right temple, and heard the gunshot.

I died, at least, I think I did.

I woke up in pitch-dark, and a woman in golden robes appeared before me. She had long red hair, golden eyes, and an owl was perched on her shoulder. "James Kempton, do not fear me." Her voice, strong and warm, filled the space around me.

"You are Minerva." I said, realization flooding through me. "Your knowledge serves you well, young one." I stretched out my hand, and she did likewise, our hands touching momentarily. She felt real, exactly what a human would feel like.

"I'm dead?" I asked. "Your natural body did, but your soul did not. You are everywhere and nowhere. I have a mission for you: you will assist Earth in a war that shall occur shortly after you will arrive at your destination. Your enemy is the same: the Templars, and you know what you have to do. This is a strange time I send you to, so you must choose who to trust, as long as you serve whoever Earthlings tell you to serve. Safety and peace, James Kempton."

With that, she was gone. A second later, I stood in what looked like a engine room. Pipes, computers, and other such things of various sizes surrounded me.

I was wearing my white hoodie, throwing knives, and my Hidden Blade. I looked at my watch, and saw that it was dead. Damn it, I liked this watch! I raised my hood over my head, and suddenly, a voice shouted from behind me, "Who are you, and how the bloody hell did you get on the ship?"

I turned slowly, and say a small, portly man with a small face, short brown hair, and wide blue eyes staring at me. He wore a red long-sleeved uniform, black pants, and black boots. His voice had a heavy scottish accent. "Ship? what ship?" I asked, confused.

The man stared at me for another moment, looking me over, then ran to a nearby console. "This is Scott in the engine room to Bridge! I have an unidentified male who just appeared out of bloody thin air, so this is a security breach. Send men down here now!"

I realized that I needed to be somewhere else, and looked for an exit. I saw a huge door about thirty yards to my right, and sprinted for it.

Before I could get there, the door opened, and a handful of large men entered, carrying what looked like side-arms. Like Scotty, they wore red uniforms. I turned to run, and heard one of them say "Stop him! Set Phasers to stun!"

I tried to put some distance between us, but I heard a zapping noise, and something hit me in the center of my back. I was out cold before I hit the ground.

I woke up in a small white room, and I sat up. I noticed that I was lying on a white table, and I felt it's smooth edges with my hand. I stood, and noticed that the door to the room was a clear white panel, and it shocked me slightly when I touched it, making me yelp.

I saw two guards on either side of the door. One of them saw that I was awake, and spoke into a small walkie-talkie: "Security to bridge. The intruder is awake." The reply was immediate. "Understood, I'll send someone down." I sat down on the bed, and waited.

It didn't take long before the door opened. A tall, black-haired man entered. He had the same uniform as the guards, except that his shirt was dark blue.

On one shoulder, a strange emblem shaped a little like a capital A, but without the line through the middle shone like silver.

His hair was short and immaculate, his expression was devoid of emotion, and he had pointed ears! His dark eyes surveyed me with utter calm, and he folded his hands behind his back before speaking in a calm tone. "Who are you?"

I realized that I gained nothing from lying. "James Kempton. And you are?" The man, or being, took a moment before answering. "I am First Officer Spock. I believe that I will asking the questions, and you would do well to answer them."

I nodded. "Fine then. I am an Assassin, sent to assist Earth with some conflict, which is also where I am from. I'm not on earth, am I?"

Spock shook his head. "You are on the USS Enterprise."

I frowned. "I've heard of the HMS Enterprise, but that was in the 16 or 17 hundreds. I've never heard of the USS Enterprise." Spock tilted his head.

"Who sent you? Star Fleet?" I shook my head. "What's Star Fleet?" Spock raised an eyebrow, and stepped forward, his hand reaching for my face.

I leaned away, suddenly realizing that I had no weapons on me. Spock, seeing my alarm, spoke again, "I will not harm you. I need to look into your memories to see who you are."

I nodded, and felt his hand pressed against my forehead. A short time later, Spock stood back. "Fascinating. Quite fascinating. However, I must make sure. Follow me, but do not attempt to escape, or I shall be forced to take action." I stood, and followed him out the door.

As I did so, I began to ask my own questions as we walked through lighted hallways, the two guards at either side. "You aren't human, are you?" Spock looked back at me, and shook his head. "I am half-human, and half Vulcan."

When I didn't get it, he explained that Vulcans were aliens from another planet, and proceeded to give me a short summary of his childhood, his education at Starfleet Academy, and how he got here.

"Out of curiosity, what year is this?" Spock answered. "I believe it is 2260." I sighed, suddenly getting a head-ache. Why the hell did Minerva send me into the future?

"I imagine that you have many questions, Mr. Kempton, but they will have to wait."

Spock continued as we entered what looked like a medical bay, with tables and shelves of medical equipment, and many beds, similar to the one I had just left. A tall, blackhaired man wearing the same clothing looked up from a table that I realized my weapons had been placed upon.

The man had a large, slightly compressed-looking face, dark eyes, and seemed like a capable sort. "So this is the intruder who appeared out of nowhere while we were flying over Saturn."

His gaze was business-like, and his tone slightly cantankerous. "Doctor McCoy, this is James Kempton, an-" McCoy interrupted with a slightly impatient wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah, an Assassin. It took me hours to go through historical records, looking for what his emblem meant. Dammit, man! I'm a doctor, not a historian! The Assassins are an Order that is supposed to have existed about two hundred years ago, so either this guy is a big fan of theirs, or he is two hundred years old."

He gave me a quick once-over, and I found that I was smiling. I liked this guy. He reminded me of one of my old instructors.

"And you don't look a day over twenty-one, by the way." He said to me, then turned to Spock. "Why is he here? He doesn't look hurt."

Spock, seeming to be used to McCoy's mannerisms, replied calmly. "I looked into his memories, and it seems that he might be from the past, judging solely by his memories. I would like to make sure that what I saw was either true or not."

McCoy groaned. "Good God, man! Not another of this time-travel crap! Fine, but I need a sample of his blood to check, and it will take a few minutes to check it."

Spock nodded, and McCoy approached me with a needle. Acting on instinct, I put my guard up. "I won't hurt you, kid. It's just a little scratch." I forced myself to relax as he cut into my forearm slightly, getting the sample McCoy needed.

"Not even a flinch. I wish patients would be like this more often, but most are practically infants." McCoy told me, looking slightly impressed.

I shrugged. "I've had worse." McCoy grimaced. "I'm not surprised, considering your profession." He replied, as he inserted the small tube of blood into his computer.

"That's quite an impressive array of sharp stuff." McCoy said, pointing to my weapons. I smiled with pride and said, "I'm not stupid enough to believe that you guys will give them back anytime soon."

McCoy shrugged. "Good, because you probably won't. Ah! the results!" He finished, and after a minute, he began to list them. "Male, human, normal blood-type, date of birth: 1989?" He finished, blinking at the screen, then looking at me.

"Now I've seen everything. You are over three hundred years old, but you damn sure don't look it. According to this, Pointy-eared's story, and your weapons, I would say that you are in the interesting position of being the oldest guy on this ship. I don't know how you got on the ship, or why you are even standing here, but this will interest the Captain and probably all of Star Fleet itself." McCoy looked at Spock, and asked, "What now, Science Officer?"

Ignoring the sarcastic tone that his rank was referred to in, Spock looked at me, then said. "You will stay here for the present time. I will get the Captain to come decide what your future holds." I nodded, and Spock left.

McCoy rubbed his hands together, looking as if Christmas had come early. "Well, this is one medical mystery that I won't soon forget! Take a seat, and we'll run some tests." I sighed, and complied with his order. This was going to be an interesting mission for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain James Tiberius Kirk, in his third year as Captain of the USS Enterprise, had already heard enough about time travel than he cared to know about.

When Spock had explained the Assassin's story, Kirk didn't want to believe his Science Officer, but Spock rarely joked about anything, so Kirk was forced to consider the validity of the story. "First, it's the future that tries to screw us, now the past apparently wants a go? Why can't we just deal only with the present?" The young Captain complained.

Spock replied calmly, "Captain, this may be an attempt by the galaxy to, shall we say, balance the scales? Shall I have security to bring him to the bridge so that you may question him yourself?"

Kirk nodded. "We might as well see what he wants and why he is here."

The Bridge was an awesome sight. It was a large room lined with consoles and computers that were tended to by humans and aliens alike. As I was led onto the bridge via the elevator, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, something that I never liked. Assassins should never draw attention to themselves, but under the circumstances, I had to deal with it.

The Captain was a tall man that looked my age. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a wide, expressive face. He seemed to be both confident and charismatic. He was one of the few that wore a gold, or dark-yellow, shirt.

McCoy had insisted on accompanying me, probably out of interest.

I felt naked without my weapons, and the two guards beside me didn't help ease the tension. "My name is James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise." Kirk started. "You really have an interesting story, at least, that's what Spock tells me."

I shrugged. I wasn't going to argue with that, at least.

"Let's start with the basics. Who sent you here?"

I locked eyes with him. "I was sent by a high-ranking Assassin to assist in protecting the interests of earth, and apparently, the interests of Starfleet."

Kirk nodded. "How did they send you?"

I winced. "I'd rather not say, Captain. I don't really know how they did it, only that they did it."

Kirk glanced at Spock, who nodded. I realized that Spock could sense if I was lying. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

Kirk spoke again after a moment. "How did your higher-ups know about a war that would occur over three hundred years after them?"

I shrugged. "They didn't seem to want to tell me. I'm not that high on the food-chain, Captain."

Kirk nodded. "Well then, Kempton. Since you were sent to help us, I guess that I can trust you. Do I have your word that none of the crew will be harmed?" I nodded. "Of course, Captain, as long as they don't look for conflict and they are loyal to Starfleet."

Kirk nodded. "Fine. You can have your weapons back." McCoy sighed. "Dammit. I was just getting used to having them!"

I returned to the medical bay with McCoy, and obtained my weapons.

However, I realized that there was little sense to continue using throwing knifes, so I gave half of them (four out of eight) to McCoy, and received two Phaser pistols instead. I fell in love with them immediatley.

They bore a resemblance to a modern pistol, but were smoother and had no kick or recoil. They also could be set to "Stun" or "Kill" mode.

I used the cargo bay for practice shooting, and small boxes of targets. Once in a while, members of the crew, particularly the security guards, would come by and watch, remarking on my good aim and calmness in stressful situations.

It didn't take me long to get used to the Phasers, in case you are wondering.

I decided to get a room next to the medical bay, since that was where I spent my time.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, as McCoy gave me what seemed like an endless variety of shots, all in the area with a hand-held device that made a _PSSHT!_ sound.

"You'll be thanking me later. You wouldn't need so many vaccines if you didn't come from the past, you know." McCoy replied, his southern drawl pronounced.

"That was a vaccine against space flu. This last one is for hyperspace sickness. You're about the only patient that has the ability to keep still, so keep it up so that I can do my damned job."

I sighed after the brief pain had subsided, followed by the _PSSHT!_ sound.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that shook the room, and sent both of us flying.

"What the hell was that?" McCoy snarled, as a klaxon sounded, and a voice shouted: "RED ALERT! RED ALERT!"

Within minutes, we were on the bridge. When asked, Kirk replied, "A Klingon Bird of Prey just appeared out of nowhere, and fired on us."

I watched as a green ship that did indeed resemble a winged creature passed by us, firing on our ship. "Shields at 68 percent, Captain!" Sulu, the Asian-American Helmsman shouted.

I turned to Kirk. "How many men does that ship carry?" Kirk looked at Spock, who checked his computer before answering. "Scanners show approximatley two dozen lifeforms."

I nodded. "With your permission, Captain, I'll beam aboard, and take them out." Kirk stared at me, saw the calmness and confidence in my returning gaze, and nodded as another explosion wracked the ship.

"Captain?" Spock asked, and I turned to the Vulcan. "I was sent here to fight for you guys, and that's what I intend to do. Besides, it will be the last thing they will expect. I want to earn a place on the Enterprise, and this seems like a damn good opportunity to do so. I will have the advantage of surprise, and the enemie's underestimation of my abilities added to that."

Spock thought this over, then nodded as the ship shook again. "I commend you for your concern for this ship, and your logic is sound. Suicidal, but sound."

I turned to Kirk, who nodded.

McCoy, who had been listening with paralyzed shock, followed me to the elevator. "Are you out of your mind?"

I shrugged. "Two dozen does not sound hard."

McCoy snorted. "Not hard, he says. There's just one problem: they are bigger, stronger, and they won't show you any mercy." I smiled ferally as the lift doors opened. "I'm faster, lighter, and neither will I."

McCoy threw up his hands. "Good God, man! They out-weigh you by over two hundred pounds, and they kill for the hell of it. They practically sleep with their weapons, goddamn it!"

I shrugged. "We'll see how tough they are. I'll see you in a few!" I finished as we entered the transporter room. I stepped onto one of the designated areas, something resembling a silver glowing sphere.

"Hey kid!" I looked at McCoy. "Good luck, and try to come back in one peice."

I smiled from under my hood. "Doc, luck is for losers. Have a little faith."

I turned to the operator. "Energize." My vision went black.

"Losers, my ass!" Bones muttered as his friend faded away in a flash of light.

He allowed himself a smirk, knowing something his suicidal friend did not: he had attached small cameras to the sleeves of the Assassin's sweatshirt, as well as to the man's hood.

The Enterprise would see their friend in action, but McCoy hoped that his friend would come back alive.

He actually tolerated the kid's constant presence in the medical bay, and he liked having him around. Not that he would ever admit that, of course!

**I DO LOVE A GOOD CLIFFHANGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My vision returned, and I saw that I was in the transporter bay of what had to be the enemie's ship.

A few yards to my left, two huge humanoid beings stared at me in shock. They had dark brown skin, long dark hair and beards, ridged foreheads that gave them an angry appearance, and they looked like they weighed easily over two hundred fifty pounds.

One of them started to shout into his console as the other made for his weapon. Both never had a chance in either case, my Phasers ending their lives. Two down.

I hurried into a long corridor, then ducked on instinct. A dagger buried itself where my head was, and I fired behind me, catching the shooter in the face. Three down.

Two more came at me, roaring with rage. Both fell half a second later, two of my knives in their respective throats.

I wall-climbed to take down my fifth with my Hidden-Blade in a downward pounce.

I used my Eagle-Vision, and saw five more waiting for me down the corridor, hiding around the corner.

I ducked, then cart-wheeled to avoid two energy blasts from behind me, firing my Phasers while upside down, killing both gunmen. "_Never fire unless you are sure of the kill before pulling the trigger_." One of my Mentors had said.

I turned as the five Klingons came charging around the corner, yelling and shouting in a guttural language. I needed a bigger weapon, and I found a sword on one of the dead Klingons that resembled a Kukri, although much longer than it's Earth-made counterpart.

I met them head-on, my sword whirling through the air.

My eighth kill fell without his head.

My ninth was finished by cutting his throat with a lightning-quick jab.

The tenth one fell under two strikes, the first taking the left leg with a low sweep, the second a back-hand sweep that decapitated it neatly.

The eleventh was ran through to the hilt, the twelfth fell to my Hidden-Blade while I was pulling the sword from the other's body.

I paused, wiping both blades on the dead Klingon's uniform, breathing heavily as my adrenhaline peaked.

I left the corridor, wanting to get away from the blood and the dead. Unlike some of my Brother and Sisters, I did not relish or thrive in the killing and the blood. I killed to protect others, and I always killed for a purpose.

I turned the corridor to the right, taking down two more with my Phasers.

I could see five warriors ahead of me, waiting and watching with caution. I saw no fear in their eyes, and respected that.

One of the five yelled at me, but I couldn't understand him. He spoke again, this time in passable english. "I said, put away the Phasers, human! Fight us like a brave man, a warrior!"

I smiled, my dark eyes meeting his large black ones. "Very well. I don't need them anyway." I replied, and drew my stolen sword after putting away my sidearms, but the one who had spoken had already stretched out his hand before I could draw my weapon, a knife striking me in my left side.

I looked down in surprise as pain flooded through me, and looked back up at my would-be killer. "You missed." I said mildly, and I threw my own knife. The Klingon fell, the knife buried to the hilt in his forehead.

I pulled out the knife in my side, and killed my fourteenth with the throw.

The three others charged forward, and died from a single sweep of my blade.

"Bravery, huh?" I asked the Klingon who had spoken, retreiving my knife from his forehead.

I turned another corner, and saw a room that resembled the Enterprise's bridge that closed of by a clear-paneled door, and pressed myself against the wall to hide from their vision.

I saw with my Eagle-Vision that all of the remaining crew members were this room, working at their stations.

I tapped on the door, which was made of some kind of steel, and after a minute, it opened. My eighteenth kill peeked his head around the door, making my job almost comically easy as I shot him in the face.

I turned the corner, and rushed in, throwing two knives as I did so. Two more fell, and a third joined his friends as he charged into my sword in his eagerness to kill me.

The last man was bigger than the rest, and he wore some kind of armor that looked almost like something I would see in the Middle Ages. He wore a red sash that started on his left shoulder, then ending at his right hip. He wore some kind of medal on his right shoulder, and he drew a blade similar to my own (although admittedly more intricate) from his belt.

His red eyes were narrowed with rage, and his voice was gravelly as he spoke, "What have you done with my men, puny creature?"

I smiled, and replied, "You'll find out soon enough, Captain. Surrender the ship, and you will live. Possibly." He roared with laughter. "Surrender? There is no honor in surrender!"

I shrugged with contempt. "Honor has killed millions, and I have yet to see someone who has been saved by it."

The Captain snorted. "You would not understand. You are, after all, only a human boy!"

I smirked. "And look at the improvements I have made with your ship! You sure have more empty space than you used to, and the smell must have made it difficult to live in this ship."

The Klingon Captain swelled with fury, but I wasn't done. "I just kicked your asses, and added a paint job to the walls and floors. Do you like it? It matches your eyes!"

I ducked as the Klingon Captain swung in fury, unable to avoid getting a small but long slash across my left forearm, and I buried my Hidden-Blade deep into his sternum in reply.

He stiffened, and I withdrew the blade, allowing him to stagger backward.

He fell onto his back, and looked up at me. "You fight like one of us, human. Perhaps it is not such a dishonor to die by your hand."

With that, he slumped to the floor and lay motionless on the floor. I reached down, and closed his eyes with my fingers after making sure that he was dead.

"Keep your honor, for it is well-deserved. I will see you on the other side, warrior. Requiescat in Pace." With that, I was able to contact the Enterprise through the Bridge's console, mostly by guess-work. Then again, my guesses hardly ever failed to deliver what I needed.

**So? How did you like it? I ask for a reveiw, but I never get one! Moral of the story: Never mess with Assassins!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hmm, I guess I need to get this sewed back up." I said, looking at my sweater, which had bloody rips in it from the battle.

"I'm a doctor, not a tailor." Leonard McCoy growled. I was in the medical bay, my shirt off, with the good doctor tending to my wounds. "You've got a nasty wound in the side, missing your intestines by five centimeters, and all you complain about is your damned uniform."

I had no arguments with him in that regard, but maybe it had to do with having something from earth that I wouldn't have again.

Suddenly, I frowned, looking at the sleeves of my hoodie. There were tiny pieces of metal attached to them, and I inspected them for a moment before asking, "What in hell are video cameras doing on my sweater?"

McCoy glanced at them as he cleaned my side wound. "We just wanted to get a good idea of what you could do, nothing sinister intended."

I sighed. "I suppose you did this, Doc?" McCoy shrugged, not looking the least bit contrite. "Call it professional interest in your profession, kid."

I nodded. "Fine then, but I would prefer that you keep this on the Enterprise. The element of surprise is extremely important, and I don't want any unfriendly eyes watching it."

McCoy looked affronted. "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my ability to keep things private. Don't worry so much, kid. You need to relax once in while, or you'll have a heart attack before you're fifty."

I grimaced. "I'm not sure if I will live that long." McCoy rolled his eyes. "Maybe not, but hope springs eternal."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's an optimistic statement. I didn't know you had it in you." McCoy frowned. "I was being sarcastic."

I chuckled as he finished with cleaning and wrapping the wounds, then the Captain's voice flooded through the medical bay. "Enterprise, this is the Captain speaking. Due to recent events, especially the unprovoked attack on this vessel by the Klingon Empire, the Federation convened an emergency meeting to decide what to do next. The Klingon Empire refused to make concessions, or admit who ordered the attack on the Enterprise. The Federation Council demanded a cease and desist from the Klingons, who flatly refused. Therefore, be advised that the Council declared war on the Klingons a short time ago. We have been ordered to make for Klingon space to rendezous with other Federation starships. Kirk out."

McCoy and I exchanged a look, then I said, "I need everything you guys have on the Klingons, information, tactics, what have you."

I winced as I read through the hundreds of documents that had to do with the Klingons. These guys didn't mess around!

They reminded me of the Samurai Order of Japan, which had been a Templar organization.

They lived and fought for honor and prestige, preferred death to surrender, their entire lives centered only on combat and honor. Their religion was the same, and even their mating rituals were violent. "I've really hit the jackpot this time." I muttered to myself. "Honor! How many lives have been destroyed because of honor, and how many saved?" I asked myself, shaking my head in disgust.

A calm, amused voice interrupted my studies. "The Klingon way of life is far from logical, more illogical than most of humanity, although I had thought it impossible." I looked up to see Spock standing in the doorway.

I laughed tiredly. "I don't know who is more illogical."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "That is a valid question. It is almost as illogical as the Assassin's Motto: Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

I smiled. "That thought had crossed my mind. I look at the creed different ways. To say that nothing is true would mean that there is no universal truth, that man is free to do and think as he wills. To say that everything is permitted would mean that one would hold ones self by no standard except his own. That is the best I could come up with."

Spock raised both of his eyebrows. "Fascinating. One releases himself from any guilt, therefore he could prove himself to be innocent."

I shook my head. "I've looked at different religions and philosophies, and I get the idea that we will be judged by a Supreme Being in the afterlife. Did we acknowledge the existence of a Supreme Being or Creator? Did we show compassion to others, and try to place their needs over ours? Were we selfish or selfless, evil or good? Those are the three questions that I think each of us will be asked one day."

Spock tilted his head, and was about to say something in reply when McCoy stepped into the room. "You're still here? Good God, kid! You've been reading for almost nine hours straight!"

I frowned thoughtfully, looked down at my reading, then at the clock. "Well, I'll be damned. I was finished anyway."

Spock watched with amusement as the good Doctor marched the young Assassin back to the medical bay, saying something about a hot meal and some sleep, and his young friend did not argue with that.

"I've never seen the Doctor so protective or caring." Lt. Nyota Uhura said as she walked up to her Vulcan boyfriend.

Spock nodded, noticing it too. It reminded him vaguely of relationships father's would have with their sons, particularly those from the planet Earth.

"Indeed. Most interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lt. Uhura stared at me. "Sorry?"

The Assassin smiled, his eyes twinkling up at her from underneath his hood. "I was just wondering if you could teach me how to speak Klingonese. I heard that you are the best on this ship when it comes to languages, so I thought that you would be the person for me to contact."

Uhura was quite pretty, with a slim physique, mocha skin, and lovely dark eyes. It was a shame she was already taken by Spock, that lucky Vulcan! Then again, I never did have any luck with the ladies, so it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway.

"You want to get the drop on them by learning their language?" I smiled. "Precisely! You've got good looks and a quick mind. Spock is one lucky guy!" Oh, this one was a charmer, Uhura thought.

"How did you know about me and Spock?" I winked in reply, and Uhura giggled. "All right, Assassin. Let's see if you can do this."

Boy, did he ever! The kid could learn, and fast. It only took him a week to have him speaking like an average Klingon, something that Uhura had never heard or seen of. It got to the point where they spoke to each other only in Klingonese, a type of learning called 'immersion.' I had made another friend on the Enterprise.

The rest of the crew, although curious and suspicious of their resident Assassin at first, seemed to embrace me as one of their own.

I was constantly called upon for security duties, and I watched the Enterprise blast their way through two Klingon Bird of Preys with distinct pride.

Like any new family member, I was prone to a bit of ribbing from some of the crew, mostly due to my inability to wait for battle patiently. If a Bird of Prey came along, guess who wanted to take the fight to the enemy?

Since the first encounter with the Klingons, I had been kept away from doing it again.

McCoy, or "Bones" as Kirk called him, had sedated me at least twice when I got angry at not being allowed to fight.

"I'm an Assassin, not a damned mascot!" I snarled at Bones, who had just woken me up again. "We are trying to keep you fresh and unhurt. You aren't a machine or some bloodhound! Your body is not built for constant injuries."

I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "Dammit, kid, I know what I am talking about! And you'd better get your mind wrapped around this: a hell of a lot of people care about you." I flinched, surprised at the emotion that pierced me at his words.

"You aren't used to that, are you?" Bones asked, finally realizing that he had found a weak spot on the Assassin, but didn't find it as empowering as he thought he would. "Everybody you've known has always treated you as an object, haven't they? A weapon to be used and discarded, just another name on a clip-board."

I took a step back, suddenly breathless. I felt something, not rage, something I wasn't used to feeling.

"It's not about the ship or Starfleet, is it? It's about us, the crew. You are protecting us not because it's your job, but because you care."

I nodded, suddenly tiring of his constant pressure. "I don't deny that I give a damn about you guys, but that's all I'm willing to say."

With that, I left the medical bay, and Bones didn't follow. Damn, that kid was complicated!

Bones frowned to himself as he put away his dispenser. Why the hell did he care? The kid needed help, and he had given it. Why had the kid reacted so abruptly?

"Fascinating." McCoy whirled to face Spock, who had just entered the medical bay. "Dammit, man! A knock would have been nicer than sneaking up on me!" The Doctor growled, and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"That is an interesting statement, considering your door moves too fast when it opens, leaving me little time to do so."

McCoy rolled his eyes, praying for a little patience. "Yeah, whatever. Can I help you with something?" Spock folded his hands behind his back, and regarded the Doctor with his usual calm stare.

"For a doctor, your ways of persuasion are quite interesting."

Bones frowned. "What the devil are you talking about, man?"

Spock approached him with measured steps. "I am merely referring to your conversation with our mysterious passenger. Clearly, your relationship with him is perhaps beyond something a doctor would feel for his patient."

McCoy rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to his instruments. "Yeah, well, I do have a heart."

Spock frowned slightly, and paused before speaking again, "So I have noticed, or perhaps, more than myself."

McCoy groaned, and turned to face the ever-annoying Vulcan. "As much as I've enjoyed our little conversation, you pointy-eared poke-nose, I would appreciate it if you got to your point."

Spock tilted his head to one side, ignoring one of the frequent insults that McCoy tended to level at him. "If I am correct in assuming that you are the only one who can form a bond with him, then I would advise against proceeding to pry too deeply into his vulnerabilities. The results might be unpleasant."

Spock turned away, and left the medical bay. However, before doing so, he said over his shoulder, "And do tell him to stay away from Lt. Uhura. Vulcans may be known for their calm poise, but the human in me is quite territorial. I am sure you can guess what I mean by that. Good day, Doctor."

With that, the Science Officer left the medical bay.

Bones shook his head, turning once again to his instruments. "Green-blooded hobgoblin!" He muttered, but did make a mental note to do what Spock had asked. The half-Vulcan's temper could create a helluva disturbance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bones was right, in more ways than one.

I took the hint that Spock had oh so kindly bestowed to me through the doctor, and stayed a respectful distance from her.

Soon, it wouldn't matter anyway.

A few days later, I was called to the bridge. Entering it, I saw the Captain speaking to a large african-american man on the screen, and I saw that he was an Admiral, which was made obvious by his many medals and the ranks on either shoulder.

"You called, Captain?" I asked Kirk, who looked at me with regret in his eyes. "If that is him, I will speak to him." The man said, his voice deep and concise.

Kirk stepped aside, and I took his place. "So you are the Assassin that Captain Kirk spoke about?"

I nodded. "I am at Starfleet's command."

The Admiral nodded. "Glad to hear it, son. I suppose that you are the one who killed those Klingons a few weeks ago?"

I nodded. "I was merely ensuring the safety of the Enterprise's crew. I take no enjoyment in killing, but I do it anyway."

The Admiral nodded. "I see. As of right now, both sides are in a stalemate, and the Klingons demand something from us, or they will send their sizable against us. They also claim that they have the Enterprise surrounded."

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. "They want you to hand me over to them."

The Admiral had the common decency to look uncomfortable. "Captain Kirk has told me that you were sent to help us."

I nodded. "That is true, sir." The Admiral leaned foward in his chair, and I lowered my hood, our gazes locking for a short minute before he broke the stare. "The Klingons are acting like they are waiting for something, and they have cloaking devices on their ships, so we cannot spot them."

The Admiral sighed. "I am asking you to help us, but there is no certainty what they will do once they have you. However, in exchange for your surrendur, they have given their word that they will stand down long enough for us to make further preparations."

I met the Admiral's eyes again.

To me, there was no choice. An Assassin killed a few to save a thousand, and I cared for the Enterprise.

It was simple, and I looked at the faces of the people on the bridge. Uhura, Chekov, Kirk, and Spock, to name a few.

"I'll do it."

The Admiral nodded, and when he spoke, I heard genuine regret in his voice. "Thank you, Assassin. I wish there was another way. I will contact their ambassadors now. Standby."

A few minutes later, I watched in horror as no less than three Klingon warships appeared out of nowhere.

The Admiral's voice sounded through the bridge. "The Captains request that you approach the middle craft in a Shuttle. Again, I'm sorry."

I nodded, and stepped towards Kirk. "It's been an honor and a pleasure serving on this ship, Captain." I said, and we shook hands. "Kick their arses for me." I said with a wink. Kirk nodded, smirking slightly. "Will do. Good luck, kid."

I said my good-byes to the bridge, and stopped at Uhura. "_Thank you, Teacher_." I said in Klingonese. She hugged me in reply.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, and Leonard McCoy stepped onto the bridge. Kirk must have called him here.

"This is not the end, Bones. Don't you dare think I won't come back." I said, swallowing as our eyes locked.

"You're the son I never had." Was his reply, and it was all I could do to keep my composure. "And I look on you as a Father."

We hugged quickly, both of us not wanting the crew to think we were crying like babies. "I won't stop looking for you, kid." Bones said, and I grinned despite myself. "And I won't stop fighting to survive."

We parted, and Spock stepped foward. "I will drive the Shuttle, with your permission." He added to Kirk, who nodded grimly.

Before I left the bridge, Kirk said to me, "We will find you, and get you back alive." I nodded, and followed Spock into the elevator.

I followed Spock along the many hallways, memorizing the ship as much as I could before I left, saying good-bye to both the crew and the ship.

"This is not the last time that you will be here." Spock said, as we entered the shuttle. "We will do everything we can for you, as you would have done for us."

I nodded, and frowned when he attached a small black dot to my sweater. "This is a tracking device. We will be able to track your movements."

I grinned. "Thanks, old friend." In a short space of time, the shuttle touched down in the cargo bay of the Klingon ship.

Out of the front windows, I could see a crowd of Klingons waiting for me, all of them armed to the teeth.

Spock stood, and spread his fingers in the Vulcan 'V' sign, a farewell. "Live long and prosper, Spock, especially with Uhura."

Spock smiled ever so slightly. "Live long and prosper. I will see you again." With that, the hatch opened, and I stepped out of the shuttle. I watched the ship leave, then when it was out of my sight, I turned to my enemies. "A welcoming party! I am honored-" I started in Klingonese, but I never finished the sentence.

Something hard struck me in the back of the head, and darkness covered my vision.

**CLIFFHANGER! Join us next time, when the Assassin faces his enemies!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I said, wake up!" I woke, coughing as a boot slammed into my chest. I looked up to see two huge Klingons standing over me. "He is awake!" One of them said into a communicator. "Bring him to the bridge." Came the answer.

I was dragged down several corridors by the two Klingons, then we entered a bridge similar to the one I had been in a few weeks earlier. I was dragged a couple of more feet, then thrown to the ground. I could see two huge boots in front of me, and I looked up into the face of the owner.

He was dressed much the same as the captain I had killed, but this one's hair was blood red, the only thing that differentiated him from his fellow Klingons.

He was looking at my weapons, seeming to approve. "_Don't get used to having those, Captain. I'm going to take them from you soon enough_." I snarled, and the Klingon's black eyes met mine. "_You are just a child_!"

I snorted, trying to stop my pounding headache. "_I killed two dozen Klingons with the weapons you hold_."

I gasped as he seized me by the throat, holding me in the air with one hand. "_The Captain of that ship was my brother!_"

I looked down at him. "_I gave him an honorable death_." I winced as he let me drop to the ground with a crash. "_HONOR? YOU HAVE NO HONOR_!" He screamed as his men treated me a flurry of kicks and punches.

After they were done, I was held up by two of his men as he pointed to the viewscreen, where the Enterprise hovered in space. "_But I am not you, human! Watch as I show you what honor is_." I watched as the warships turned away from the Enterprise.

_"My word means more than your life, puny child! I retain my honor by sparing your friends, while you killed mine_." I coughed, spitting out blood. "_I was protecting my friends from death. I do not take joy in killing, unlike you! I kill to save lives, while you kill for your own amusement!"_

I yelled in rage as I saw him dismantling and destroying all of my weaponry, but he didn't do the same with my Hidden-Blade. He was unaware of it, the idiot! "_You don't deserve these when killing without honor_!" He growled.

"_Keep your life, human! I have something much better for you in mind_."

I glared at him. "Go to hell!"

He laughed. "_What a coincidence, because that's where you are going! Set a course for Q'onoS_!" He barked to his men.

Seizing me by the hair, he wrenched my face up so that I was forced to meet my eyes. "_I'm going to give you to the slavers. I have little doubt that they will break you_." With that, he nodded to someone behind me, and something slammed against my forehead, knocking me out cold.

_Q'onoS_ was the native name for the Klingon homeworlda planet of the star Klingon and the site of the Imperial Empire's capital First City. It included a lone huge land mass with a vast ocean, a severely tilted axis that causes wild seasonal changes, and a turbulent atmosphere and extremes of both warm and frigid weather.

We landed on a small island, and I was dragged out of the craft. My hands were tied cruelly in front of me, and my head was throbbing from the two blows I had recieved.

I was dragged to another Klingon, who was overseeing a building being built. He had black hair, and was as big and fierce as his fellow Klingons. "_What do you want, Captain Karg_?"

I snarled as I was thrown to the ground in front of him. "_A new one for you, Akan. This one's an Assassin, and he killed my brother_."

I cringed as the slaver felt my arm and chest muscles. "_He's in good shape. I'll give you seventy for him_." Akan said, after a moment of thought.

I heard coins being exchanged, and I realized that I was no longer a free man.

My anger and hatred for the Klingon intensified, and I rose to my feet. "_Before I die, I am going to kill you_." My voice burned with hatred. "_May you never die with honor, and may your descendants be as cowardly as_ you."

I was nose-to-nose with him, and It took four Klingons to keep me from strangling him with my bare hands.

My last words were meant as a curse, and I wanted them to cut deep. They did.

I groaned as he whipped out of dagger, and slashed open my right cheek. "_Get this puny creature out of my sight_." He told Akan, and I roared with fury as lassos wrapped themselves around me. "_I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU_!" I screamed as I was dragged away.

I intended to say more, but I chocked as one more wrapped around my throat, silencing and neutralizing me at the same time.

I memorized the Captain's face, realizing that I hated him more than any Templar. This was not over.

**The italics are for Klingonese. Cliffhangers still rock! Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I arched my back, gritting my teeth as the whip cracked across my back. "_Stop resisting, human_!" Akan growled, eyeing the young human in impatience. This was the most combative and stubborn human he had ever met. Pain seemed to mean little to the boy, who had refused to do any work or listen to the overseer.

He should have asked for more than seventy!

He had taken him to his large compound, which was about a mile wide and less than a mile long.

He had a very small amount of respect for this child, but not much. "_You'll have to kill me_." I said, beaten and bloodied, but unbowed. It had been a day since I had been sold, but it felt like longer.

Since then, I had been beaten, kicked, punched, and most of all whipped, but my will to survive was unhindered. However, I knew that my body couldn't take this much pain for very long.

"Damn you! Why can't you accept the inevitable?" Akan snarled, back-handing me across the face. I glared up at him, spitting out blood for what seemed like the tenth time that day. The Klingons were as bloodthirsty and sadistic as I thought they would be.

"I already have. It is inevitable that I will be saved by Starfleet, and it's inevitable that I will kill the bastard who took my freedom from me." I groaned as a fist slammed into my back, just above my kidneys. A kick to the chest threw me onto my back.

"_Do not dishonor the Captain! He is a patron of one of the most powerful families in Klingon society_!" Akan snarled.

He looked up at one of his men, and said, "_Enough of this foolishness. Bring me the branding iron_!"

My eyes widened as a hot iron was given to the slaver, and I tried to move away, but was held still by two slaves.

"_From now on, every time you resist, this shall be your punishment_!" Akan said, smiling at the fear in my eyes. I roared with agony as he pressed the iron against my bare chest, the pain obliterating everything except the smell of burnt flesh. My yelling turned into a scream as he moved the bar all the way up to my left pectoral.

After a long agonizing moment, he removed it, and I lay on the ground. "_Take him away_."

Weeks of pain passed. I now had several burns across my body, and I was covered with cuts and bruises. It had been a week since they had fed me, only giving me water from time to time. I was sure that I had at least one broken bone somewhere, but then again, pain meant little to me.

My body was slowly failing me, and as the days passed, I began to lose the ability to walk. This pleased Akan, who enjoyed watching me crawl like an animal.

It was only the hope of rescue that kept me going, other than hatred for my sadistic captors.

I had lost my voice from screaming in pain, and settled with glares.

I had been trained for torture, but the neglect and unimaginable cruelty that I experienced was something that I wasn't prepared for. Almost all the skin from my back was gone from the whips, and I had so many wounds on my body that I could barely find an untouched part on my body.

At times, as the days progressed, I just wanted to die.

It was when all hope had faded from me that they would come that they came. I was tied between two posts, hands outstretched on either side, and it was freezing.

I was just slipping in and out of unconciousness when I heard the sound of something flying over-head.

Then I heard a zapping noises, and half of the compound was blasted away in one go.

I looked up, and tears sprang into my eyes. (**cue Star Trek 2009 Enterprise Theme**)

It was the Enterprise. I had missed that damned ship!

Klingons and various slaves were yelling and running around, some to fight, some to escape.

There was a shout, and I realized that Akan was running over to me. "_You brought them here, didn't you_?" He said, drawing his dagger.

He cut away the bonds, and I knew this was the right time to reveal my trump card.

I wouldn't get another chance, and I wasn't sure what he had in mind anyway.

Using all my strength, I flicked my wrist, the dagger shooting out, and I stabbed my captor in the throat. He glared at me, blood pouring from his neck. "You honorless cur!"

I smiled, and stabbed him again, this time in the heart. "_Keep your honor, you bastard, and take it to hell. I'll send your friend after you soon_. Requiescat in Pace!" I finished, closing his eyes with my hands. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a human figure shimmering into sight.

Spock beamed into the planet, jogged from the craft, and hurried toward his friend.

He knelt next to him, and recoiled slightly at the sight of the young Assassin's pitiful state.

He felt a light pulse on his neck, and he got out his communicator. "Spock to Enterprise. Package is secure. "Beam me up now."

Spoke lifted the young man from the ground as they shimmered out of existence before appearing in the beaming station of the USS Enterprise.

When Bones arrived at the station, he found a small crowd of people huddled over an unmoving form.

"Move! MOVE! Out of my way! I'm a doctor, dammit, not a traffic cop! Back to your stations, and leave this to me!"

He stopped short at the sight of the broken form of his young friend. He could barely recognize him. He was emaciated, beaten, his whole body covered with wounds. Some of them were clearly infected.

"Oh, dear God." McCoy said, barely able to find a pulse. He hadn't expected James to be treated gently, but this was beyond a shadow of a doubt, one of the most disturbing cases McCoy had ever seen. What made it all the worse was that the patient was practically a son to him.

"Doctor, perhaps your perusal would be easier if you were in the medical bay." Spock pointed out. McCoy, since the Klingons had taken the young man, had almost resigned in anger over Starfleet's decision, but Kirk had been able to persuade him against it, pointing out that the young Assassin was being tracked, thus a rescue was possible.

McCoy nodded, and tried to take James from Spock, but Spock replied, "I believe that I am able to carry him."

The doctor nodded, realizing that it was Spock's way of showing that he actually gave a damn about the kid. "Fine, let's go."

**I didn't enjoy this chapter, but I love the idea of Enterprise laying waste to it's enemies! Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What have they done to you, kid?" McCoy asked his friend, as he surveyed the horrific wounds on the young man's body. He had been whipped until his back was almost gone, burned countless times with an iron, beaten, starved, rib broken by the sheer power of his captors. No creature deserved this cruelty, least of all the kid.

I came to, and instantly wished I hadn't because of the pain.

"Where am I?" I asked, realizing I was in a white room that looked familiar. I heard a chuckle, then a voice I didn't think I would ever hear again. "You've been in the medical bay so many times that I thought you wouldn't be able to forget it."

I smiled as the face of Leonard McCoy came into view. "About damn time you got me out." I said, then realized I was strapped to the bed, and looked up at him again. "You are damned fortunate to be alive, and I'm going to keep it that way. I needed you to lay back so I could run some tests."

I nodded, and Bones raised his hand-held vaccine dispenser, and I recoiled, remembering the iron brand.

"Easy, kid, easy!" Bones said, patting the young man on the head. The fear in Jame's eyes was something that would Bones would never forget. It was animalistic and all-consuming.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Bones asked, holding the thrashing Assassin down.

After a long minute, the young man settled down, and shook his head.

Bones administered the antidote, his hands shaking with supressed rage. He could heal Jame's wounds in time, but the psychological damage to the young man might take longer than that.

"I'm going to put you out for a bit so that I can start healing you. You've had enough pain to deal with."

I nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm so glad I'm home." Bones grinned, and ruffled my hair, after administering the anathesia. "I've missed you, and I'm sure as hell won't leave again." A second later, I was out.

I was in complete darkness, just standing in it, not really sure what to do.

"Once again, you are everywhere, and nowhere." Minerva appeared before me.

"Well, that clears that up!" I said sarcastically, and she smiled before becoming serious again. "Your instructions have changed. Since Starfleet cannot be trusted, trust only in the Enterprise."

I frowned. "The Enterprise is under the command of Starfleet, goddess."

She waved a hand in dismissal. "Be that as it may, your alliance with Earth remains. Within Starfleet, there is a Templar who is to blame for your pain. He is a traitor who must be silenced, and he and the Klingon Captain that took you are in constant contact with each other. The traitor is highly ranked, so tread carefully."

I bowed. "As you command, Goddess." She smiled again, and dissapeared.

Spock entered the medical bay, and watched the doctor as he worked on the Assassin. Uhura, who had insisted on accompanying him, gasped with horror, and covered her mouth, tears starting in her eyes.

Bones turned. "This isn't a good time for spectators. Are you out of your Vulcan mind, bringing her with you? Good God, man!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I didn't really have a choice. She insisted upon seeing him. I couldn't have said no very easily."

Bones rolled his eyes, and snorted as Uhura walked towards James, and Bones thought about stopping her, but he didn't.

"Oh, James!" Uhura whispered. "We should never have let you go with them." She jumped when James opened his eyes.

I looked up at Uhura and then the others, and smiled weakly. "You guys are a sight for sore eyes." I blushed as Uhura hugged me, then kissed me on the cheek.

I could see Spock watching me closely, but I only had the strength to pat her on the back. "I guess this means that you missed me." I pointed out, with a smile.

Behind Uhura's back, I made innocent hand gestures towards Spock, which made Bones snort with laughter.

For the first time in what seemed like years, I was at peace. I was finally home, and I intended to protect it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**"You are nothing, human!" Akan snarled, as he planted a boot in my sternum. "You're going to be sorry you did that!" I snarled at him. "You can never keep your mouth shut, can you? Bring me the iron!"**

I woke up with a yell, cold sweat on my brow. Another nightmare! It had been an entire standard year, and the scars still showed. The bruises and cuts were long gone, but the burn marks remained, as did the nightmares.

The burns stayed there because I wanted it that way, wanting to remember the price of betrayal.

"Another nightmare?" Bones asked, watching me. The good doctor had made it crystal clear that I would be staying in the medical bay until the after-effects of the hell I had been through went away.

We both knew damn well that it would be a long time before that happened.

At first, I flinched at the slightest touch from Bone's instruments, and I could barely stand Klingonese being spoken in my presence. I was furious at Starfleet for handing me over to the Klingons so abruptly, and my hatred for the Klingons had doubled. In all my time on Quonos, I hadn't seen any signs of humanity or morality except for their wretched honor system.

Bones looked over the kid, but it was hard to call him 'kid' now. The young man had lost his playful air, and had become intense and quiet. He had kept apart from crew members, and spoke only when spoken to.

His attitude to the Enterprise hadn't changed. If anything, his passion for keeping them safe and sound had strengthened. His repeated attempts to squirm into missions making that even more obvious.

His hatred for Klingons intensified, shockingly enough!

The big surprise was his anger towards Starfleet, something that he hadn't elaborated on. "I'll worry about that." Was all he had said, when asked.

"Got anything for the nightmares?" I asked, and McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Do you see a couch to lie on, and explain all of your sexual frustration to me while I sit in a comfy chair? I'm a doctor, not a psychiatrist."

I laughed. "Don't tell me you're still being taught Freudian techniques."

McCoy snorted. "I would have thought you would have recognized my bullshitting by now."

I grinned. "Now, speaking of sexual frustration, if you'd only let me ask out some of the girls, I could do something about said frustration."

Bones snorted. "Don't even think about it, kid. For one thing, you don't know the first thing about dating."

I mock-winced as he continued. "Secondly, I don't have that many contraceptives, and I sure as hell don't want to explain myself to the Captain as to why we have little Assassins walking the hallways. Thirdly, you are over three hundred years old. Do you have any idea how genetically complicated things would get if you started impregnating girls left, right, and center?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "You've got a way of ruining the mood."

Bones scoffed. "They don't pay me to be an optimist." I laughed, and McCoy grinned at him. It had been a long time since the young Assassin had really laughed.

* * *

><p>"You see, I was just trying to prove to him that I could transport an object onto another ship, but unfortunatley, Admiral Johnathan Archer's prize Beagle, Aramis, I think his name was, happened to be sitting on the very place that I was testing on. Poor little bugger. I still feel bad about it."<p>

I shook my head, paralyzed by laughter. What had begun as an exploration/explanation of the engine room had ended up being an explanation of how Scottie had ended up marooned on a freezing, god-forsaken world near Vulcan. He didn't seem very contrite, but I was laughing too hard to care.

For the past couple of days, Bones suggested that I should 'relax and act like a damned human being,' so that was what I decided to do.

Montgomery Scott was both incredibly funny and incredibly smart, a combination that I wasn't used to finding.

I had decided to follow Bone's advice in more ways than one, concentrating on getting to know the crew more than I had before.

To be honest, I had some incouragement from the residing Science Officer. Not long after my talk with Bones, I happened to come across Spock in the hallways. "Mr. Kempton, a word?" I nodded. "Because you appear to be staying on this ship for an extended amount of time, might I give you some advice?"

I tilted my head with interest. "While I am aware that you find it hard to...trust after your terrible ordeal, it might be better for you to actually do so. Since you seem so intent on protecting this vessel, it is only logical that you should get to know them well, perhaps intimately so. Except, of course, Lt. Uhura." He added, giving me a stern look.

I nodded after a moment. "Your logic is as flawless as ever, Spock. I will do what I can."

And I began to do just that. It was not until later that I discovered that Uhura put Spock up to the job in the first place, which didn't surprise me at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spock entered the medical bay, having being called there during his off-time.

Spock did not mind at all. Uhura was busy anyway, which left him only sleep as a viable option. However, he was not fatigued enough to warrant such action, so the Doctor's summoning was not particularly bothersome.

He had a good idea of what the Doctor was having problems with, and he saw that he was right when he entered the medical bay.

The young Assassin lay on one of the beds, Bones leaning over him.

"Doctor, I assume this is important. However, I do not have your medical expertise, so I am at a loss as to why you have summoned me."

Bones nodded. "Believe me, I wouldn't have called you if I didn't expect you to be able to do anything."

Spock folded his arms behind his back, and approached the unmoving young man. There were prominent dark circles under his eyes, and his face was pale.

"He is exhibiting all signs of insomnia." Spock observed, raising one of his eyebrows.

McCoy gave him a dirty look. "You don't say! Dammit, man, I can tell that much. He's been having such nightmares that they don't allow him to sleep for a long period of time for over a year now. The frustrating thing is I can't do anything about it, and he keeps avoiding any attention being placed up him."

Spock nodded. "Although I have spent little time with him, I am aware that he has a tendency to care more than the crew than himself. While his concern for the crew is admirable, he also tries to draw away any attention from himself. Perhaps this is due to his way of life, being trained to avoid drawing any attention to himself."

Bones nodded. "Yeah, that could be it. Or he's just being damned stubborn to the point of being masochistic."

Spock nodded. "Nonetheless, Doctor, I fail to see the reason that you have called me."

Bones paused, then began to speak. "I heard that Vulcans are able to surpress traumatic memories by sheer will power, and that Vulcans are telepathic by touch. Is there a way that he could learn the same?"

Spock raised both of his eyebrows. "No, not without years upon years of concentration. However, I can do a mind-meld, in which I contact his subconscious with my mind. You must understand, Doctor, that to do this would jeapordize the trust that is between you, me, and him. I may be able to remove the images from his mind, but the cost of this could turn him against you, since the mind is considered to be the most private area for those who have one. Do you understand, Doctor?"

Spock watched Bone's face stiffen, and pain resided in the Doctor's eyes for a brief moment. The doctor swallowed, and touched the young man's face. "I'm sorry, kid." Spock felt as if he were intruding on something private, and he knew instinctively that he was.

"Do it."

Spock nodded, and placed his hand on the Assassin's temples, fingers stretched between each temple.

* * *

><p>After about two standard hours, Spock broke away, looking exhausted. "I was not able to release him completely of the memories, but he should be able to sleep at longer periods."<p>

I opened my eyes, and sat up. In my sleep, I had felt another's presence in my mind, sorting through my past. I did not usually get angry, but somebody had been in my mind, completely without my permission. I had never felt so violated or betrayed.

"What the hell did you do?" My voice trembled with rage, and it took all my restraint not to start throwing hay-makers.

"I was able to dislodge whatever distressing memories kept you from sleeping. I assure you that I had to do so, in order to cure your insomnia." Spock explained, not liking the predatory gaze of the Assassin.

"And it didn't occur to you that I wouldn't have allowed this?"

McCoy stepped foward. "I asked him to do that. You weren't sleeping, and I had to do something."

McCoy flinched as the young Assassin's gaze fell on him. "No. You can't have. I trusted you, and you allow this?" Bones flinched again, seeing the hurt in the young man's eyes. "It was either that or watch you die from lack of sleep and your damned stubborness."

Bones tried to lay a hand on the Assassin's shoulder, but was rejected with a shove. "You didn't ask me for my permission, and you have the audacity to blame me?"

Bones, seeing the mistake he had just made, tried to backpedal, but Jame's glare cut him off. "Enough! For your own safety, leave me alone while I consider all that has happened. Some day, perhaps I will forgive you for allowing someone to do this, Leonard, but for now, stay the hell away from me!"

I turned to leave the medical bay, then turned to Spock.

"Thank you for your concern, Spock, but next time, get my permission instead of someone else's."

With that, I left the medical bay with a sweep of my cape.

* * *

><p><strong>No relationship is ever perfect, everybody knows that. This is the first of the few conflicts between the two men. What do you think: was James overreacting, or was McCoy overstepping his authority? Who is in the right here? Bear in mind, James is not your typical bad-ass. His skill and prowess hides alot of insecurity, and this insecurity can lead to outbursts of emotion such as this. Thus we can see that his character is flawed. I leave it up to the reader to decide who is in the right. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I sat in the engine room, hiding from the rest of the crew behind a few large steel crates. It had been a few days since the mind-meld incident, and I had avoided as much contact with the crew as I could.

If I was being truthful with myself, I knew that Bones had done it for my own good. But privacy was something that only I enjoyed, my memories were my own. Now, both felt violated, but it had been the right thing to do. At least, that was what the rational side of my mind said.

For now, it had taken a back seat to my rage and pain. Damn that man! I had trusted him above all others, above anyone I had ever known, and this is what I get?

I clenched my jaw, fists clenching until blood dripped from my palms.

"There you are!" I swore as Uhura appeared out of nowhere.

"What brings you here?" I growled, and she laid her hands on mine. Her touch was enough to compel me to relax, my fists opening, accepting her hands.

I glared down at my treacherous hands. I couldn't even trust my own body!

"I heard what happened." She said gently, and I frowned up at her. "He loves you, James. You know he loves you."

I looked away. "He had no right." I replied, and she shook her head. "Maybe not, but you had him worried. You had me worried. Even Spock was concerned for you."

I nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. I was in a bad state." She sighed. "You just need to let it out."

I chuckled drily. "I don't know anybody I want to kill on this ship, Uhura."

She humphed, shaking her head sternly. "That's not what I meant, James, and you know it."

I shivered, not meeting her eyes. "I can't."

Her warm hands, so soft but so strong, tilted my chin so that my eyes met hers. "You've hid it for too long, James."

One of her hands removed my hood, and I shook my head. "You're wasting your time. I don't have that side."

She shook her head. "Don't do that. I hate it when people lie, and it's sad when good men lie."

I snorted. "Bullshit! Good men don't kill for a living! You don't know me, Nyota!"

She shook her head again. "You do this because you were raised to do it. I know the truth, the real you, and so does Bones."

I shivered, the words sending a chill along my spine. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Nyota, please stop...what are you doing?" I asked, as she calmly removed my Hidden Blade from my right wrist, then set my two phasers on the floor.

"You have to stop hiding, James. Put aside your Assassin nature. Don't push me and Bones away. Let us in." As she finished, she wrapped her arms around me. I had never been hugged before by a female, like a sister or a mother would. And that was what broke my walls at last. Tears slid down my cheeks as my arms wrapped slowly around her, awkward and hesitant.

There was a certain warmth spreading through my chest as I returned the hug, but it was cut short by a klaxon.

**"Red Alert! Red Alert!"** A voice boomed through the intercom. A second later, Captain Kirk's voice sounded through the same portal. "This is the Captain speaking! We are under attack by a Bird of Prey! All crew members report for duty? Would James Kempton go to the Transporter Bay ASAP?"

I rose, strapping my weapons on as I did, not before I gave Uhura a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Nyota. Give 'em hell!"

I turned to leave, and Uhura's voice called, "Remember who you are!" I sent her a quick smile, and left the room.

I made sure to wash my face before heading to the Transporter Bay, ridding my face of any evidence that I had been crying.

* * *

><p>When I entered the Transporter Room, I stopped when I saw McCoy waiting for me, alone. "Look, kid, I-" He started, then stopped in surprise, as I laid a hand on one of his shoulders.<p>

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Bones shook his head. "Don't blow this off. I shouldn't have done it."

I shook my head, and sighed. "We'll talk about this later, Dad. What is waiting for me?"

McCoy tried not to smile, enjoying the fact that the young man thought of him that way.

"It's Karg." The Assassin stiffened, and his face darkened.

"Good. It's time I finished that bastard!" McCoy scowled. "Look, he knows you are here. He swore to chop through the crew until you are under his blade."

A snarl twisted my face, my anger and hate boiling to the surface. "What a coincidence. That's exactly what's going to happen, but it's going to be my blade that will carve through his men!"

I allowed McCoy to place two mini cameras on my sleeves again, then I stepped onto one of the Transporter spheres, and nodded to McCoy. "Punch it."

McCoy nodded. "This time, come back in one piece." I gave him a smirk. "You know me, Dad. I always do." The last thing I saw before my vision went white was McCoy's patented scoff.

* * *

><p><strong>A shorter chapter than usual, but I'll do my best to make the next one twice as long! Let me know how you feel about the story so far!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I beamed aboard the Klingon vessel, and into their Transporter Room.

Two Klingons stood up from their consoles, staring at me in disbelief. Incompetent idiots, I thought, shooting both in the head with my Phasers.

On my way to the bridge, I cut down all who stood in my way.

There were some faces that I recognized from my nightmares, and I spared no one. I killed in hate, and for the first time, I let my emotions, primarily hatred and rage, take control.

I knew this wasn't about the Enterprise, or about justice. It was about myself, and the pain that I had went through because of the Klingons.

When I entered the bridge, I found Karg sitting in his throne-like chair, facing me. There was no anger or pity in his eyes, no empathy for his crew's demise. In fact, he seemed smug, perhaps even proud. His red eyes met my blue eyes.

Behind us, I could see the screen showing the Enterprise hovering in space in front of the Bird of Prey.

"And here you are, Assassin."

I snorted. "Not cowering behind your crew? You surprise me. Did you really think I wouldn't catch up to you?"

Karg smiled and rose from his chair, ignoring the insult. "Of course not, human. Why do you think I sought you out?"

We circled each other, my blood boiling with hate. "Before I kill you, Captain, I need to know something. I know that there is a person in Starfleet who you have been in contact with. A Templar who wants me dead. You will give me their name before the end."

Karg smiled. "You surprise me, Assassin. I have underestimated you, child."

He tilted his head, his red eyes meeting my own dark blue eyes. "You seek to kill me? I, who has been in more battles than you could ever dream of being? You want revenge. I can see it in your eyes. If anything, you should be thanking me."

I laughed scornfully, not believing what I was hearing. "What the _hell_ do I have to thank you for? You have no idea what I have been through because of you!"

He smiled. "Oh, I think I do! Akan informed me daily about you, about your growing hatred and endless resistance. The only reason you are still alive is because I spared your hide. Despite the fact that I am a Templar, I wanted to see how far I could take you."

With a scream, I flung a knife at him, which he dodged with contemptuous ease. "You had me crawling on my hands and knees, you bastard!"

His smile broadened, and he blocked my kick to his face. "And look at your potential now! You are a warrior without mercy. You can do anything you desire! You are master of your own fate!"

Roaring, I tackled him to the ground, and punched him across the face. "Shut up! **SHUT UP**!"

I gasped as he kicked me off of him, then picked me up by the throat. "You aren't using enough of your anger!"

I grinned. "And you aren't using enough common sense!" He roared in pain as my Hidden Blade pierced through the wrist that was choking me. "That's the problem with you, Captain. Brawn comes before your brain. It is your own over-confidence that has defeated you." I said, my blade sinking into his chest. I made sure it was in a place that was serious but not fatal.

The Klingon Captain chuckled, seeming unconcerned with his wound. "Well played, warrior. I am glad to be defeated fairly, but I expected as much from you."

I frowned. "Why all these compliments between us?"

The Klingon laughed. "You remind me of myself as a youth: stubborn, driven, and strong!"

I shook my head. "Enough of this. Give me a name." Karg shrugged. "Persuade me!" He dared.

I stared down at my foe, thinking of all that had happened between us, the hate and pain. It was horribly tempting not to cut into him, but I remembered Uhura's warning.

After a moment, I did what she wanted me to do: I let it go. "No. Not even you deserve that." I said, allowing my blade to sink back into its sheath.

He stared up at me. "What kind of Assassin are you?"

I smiled. "It's complicated."

Karg shook his head. "You humans overcomplicate things. His name is Captain Cartwright."

I nodded. "Now kill me."

I frowned. "What?"

The Klingon glared up at me. "I'm as good as dead now anyway, and I would rather have you do it than him."

I sighed, and nodded. "I do this under protest."

The Captain chuckled. "Just shut up and do it. Before you go, take my sword to use against your enemies. It is your right to do so, by right of conquest."

I nodded. "I wish you peace, warrior. Requiescat in Pace." I said, as I ended his life quickly and as painlessly as I could.

I stared down at him for another moment, then I got out my comlink, and spoke into it. "Beam me up, Scotty!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to add that quote on the end. For those who are wondering about Jame's quick turn-around from hatred to mercy is a sign of his compassion for others, and the respect that he secretly feels for the Klingons. He is unaware of such feelings at present. Look, the real world is full of people who want to hurt others, ignoring honor and justice in favor of hatred and anger, and I don't want any part of that culture. If you got a problem with it, I got two words for you: S*ck it! <strong>

**But seriously, James is still going to have issues with his anger later on, which is what everybody, including me, needs to work on just letting go. Read and review, my faithful readers! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Not long after this, Kirk called me to his quarters, and I found that Spock and McCoy were in attendance as well.

"You do realize that this problem with Cartwright is going to create a whole hell of a mess, right?" Kirk asked, hands rubbing at his temples, as if trying to fight off a headache.

I shrugged. "Of course, Captain, but it is what it is."

I straightened with slight surprise as Kirk slammed his fist onto the table that he was sitting at.

"Not unless we can change it. As long as he keeps his focus on you, the crew might be kept from harm."

I frowned. "Are you kicking me off the Enterprise?"

Kirk shook his head. "Of course not. I just want you to keep a low profile."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's part of my job, you know: to keep a low profile." Kirk glowered at me. "Oh really? I've had to risk this ship more than once to rescue you, so I'm starting to have a little bit of doubt as far as you are concerned."

I leaned on the table, anger rising. "I didn't call for your help, Captain. I would have gladly died before risking this crew, and you damn well know that!"

Spock interceded before things could get out of hand. "What I believe the Captain is trying to say, Mr. Kempton, is that you have to become less confrontational."

I nodded. "Of course, Spock. I will do what is in the best interest of the crew as a whole, as I have always tried to do."

Kirk nodded. "Okay, Kempton. Keep to the shadows."

I smiled. "Yes, sir."

I turned to leave, but Kirk called me back. "What stopped you from torturing him? You were tempted, I know that?"

I looked back at Kirk. "Yes, very much so."

I looked at Spock. "It was Uhura that reminded me that I was human. Thank her for me."

Spock looked slightly smug for a quick second, then the emotion left his face. "I had no hand in the matter."

McCoy gave a snort. "My ass, you didn't!"

Spock raised his eyebrows. "Why are you so fixated on the posterior of the human anatomy?"

McCoy frowned, suddenly at a loss for words for the first time since I met him.

I burst out laughing as Spock left the room, who was smirking ever so slightly.

"That was brilliant! Pure magic!" I said, pounding the table as I roared with laughter.

Bones interrupted me by grabbing me into a head-lock, and turned for the door. "Permission to take the patient to the medical bay for post-battle checkup?"

Kirk nodded, smirking slightly. "Permission granted, Doctor."

I was barely able to give Kirk a salute before Bones pulled me with him. "Easy on the goods, Pops. There's only one of me."

McCoy snorted. "Don't be such an infant. I have to check you for anything ranging from space flu to Klingonese bacteria. Those big apes hardly ever bathe. While I'm at it, you're overdue on your monthly shots, so you were coming with me regardless of any fight that you charged into."

I sighed. "No rest for the weary."

McCoy shook his head. "Not a whole hell of a lot!"

I frowned. "Hang on. Did you say monthly shots? I thought crew members got annual shots."

Bones shrugged. "Well, due to the fact that you are the age of what my great great Grandfather would be, certain precautions have to be taken. Good God, man! You're probably the first person of your kind, traveling hundreds of years into the future. In other words, you aren't talking yourself out of this one."

We entered the medical bay as he finished, and he sat me down at my usual table. "While you are here, I've got to make you blend in with the crew."

He pointed to the beard that I had grown over the years. "In other words, this stuff is coming off."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off with a no-nonsense glare. "Look, Kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is taking it like the man which I assume you are, and let me do my damn job in peace. The hard way is sedating your ass until I'm done. Now, how do you want to do this, champ?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Less focus around my ass would, first of all - The easy way!"

I yelped, as an impatient McCoy reached for his favorite dispenser. "That's better, wiseguy! Was that so hard?"

I shook my head. "I guess not. It's one of the few things remaining from my old life."

McCoy paused, then laid a hand on my shoulder. "I know, James. Life is about taking painful things, and moving on from them." I nodded, and realized he was referring to his ex-wife. On top of that, he had called me by my first name.

I reached out with some awkwardness, and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad." He patted me on the back. "Anytime, Son."

After he was done, he took great care to scoop the hair into a glass tube. "Let me guess: more tests?" I asked, and he gave me a grin. "Can you blame me?"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! What do you think, guys? Lay it on me!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"There! That's much better! Take a look." I looked in the mirror offered to me by Bones.

I looked considerably younger without my beard, and felt my smooth skin with my hands. That beard had been there for a while, so my face felt strange, perhaps surreal.

"For heaven's sake, man! You act like you are touching a complete stranger!" McCoy said, cleaning his instruments.

I shrugged. "It's been a long time since I have been clean-shaven, Dad."

McCoy shrugged. "It's not my fault you were irresponsible."

I glared playfully at him. "Oh, shut up!"

He was saved from replying by the Medical Bay doors opening, and the Captain entered.

"Bones, you called me...who is this?" He finished, looking at me in surprise.

I raised an eyebrow, and McCoy raised both of his. "Oh, come on, Jim! He doesn't look that different!"

He looked closer, and smiled. "James! I love the new look!"

I smiled, and winked. "Thanks, Captain. I hope the girls will too."

McCoy gave me a glare, and turned back to Kirk. "About damn time you got here."

Kirk shrugged. "The bridge is a distinct distance from the medical bay, and I had to leave the bridge in command of my replacement while I took your physical."

Bones nodded, preparing his instruments as Kirk replaced me on the cot that I was sitting on. "Let me guess: the pointy-eared hobgoblin again?"

Kirk smiled. "He'd prefer you to call him something else."

Bones raised his eyebrows. "This coming from the guy who called Spock 'that pointy-eared bastard' the first time you saw him?"

I chuckled, and Kirk grimaced.

"Well, for the sake of present company, I'll explain their first encounter." McCoy continued.

When he was done, I looked at Kirk in surprise. "You cheated on the Kobayashi Maru test? I heard that was unbeatable."

Kirk didn't look particularly remorseful. "Nothing is unbeatable."

McCoy smirked, and I couldn't resist taking away his chance for a sarcastic comment. "Hence you became the Captain!"

Kirk shrugged, looking playfully offended. "Well, of course!"

* * *

><p>Just after the check-up ended a short time afterwards, there was a ping on the intercom, and Uhura's voice sounded over the intercom. "Captain, I have just received word that the Klingons have been made aware of Kempton's presence on the Enterprise. They have declared him a war criminal for various murders, and they are threatening to reengage us if we don't hand him over."<p>

I straightened, but Bones gave me a look. "Don't you damn do it, kid!"

Kirk thought for a moment, then replied calmly. "Tell the Klingons that their information is incorrect, and that this so called Assassin is nowhere near our vessel. And for the record, I would appreciate it if they kept their sizable noses out of our affairs. I'll be on the bridge shortly, Kirk out!"

There was a long pause as our eyes met. "Captain, if my presence ever threatens the crew, feel free to-" I began, but Kirk interrupted. "Thank you, Mr. Kempton. I will handle this situation. Continue to keep to the shadows."

With that, he left the medical bay.

* * *

><p>Bones glared at me. "Just what the hell was that?"<p>

I flinched at his angry tone. "You know what might have to happen. If I'm endangering the ship-" McCoy seized me by the collar, and pulled me to him until our faces were inches apart.

"Are you out of your suicidal mind? Good God, man! There is no way I'm giving you to those butchers again!"

I shook my head. "Not that. I meant drop me off on a hospitable planet for a short time, as long as it takes to get them to think that I'm really gone."

McCoy snorted. "Perfect! Leaving you alone on a planet sounds even better! Why didn't I think about that?"

I glared at him. "If you've got any better ideas, then I'm open to them!"

McCoy pretended to think. "Here's an idea: You stay on the ship, but keep out of sight, as Jim just ordered you to do!"

We were interrupted when the doors to the medical bay opened, and Spock entered. "I've already given you your physical." McCoy said in annoyance, and Spock tilted his head to one side.

"This has nothing to do with my health, Doctor. I have come to inform Mr. Kempton that we are close to the Vulcan colony that we established after Vulcan was destroyed. Judging by the fact that certain individuals wish to eliminate Mr. Kempton, I took it upon myself to contact them, with the Captain's permission of course, and they have agreed to allow Mr. Kempton the chance to stay with them until he is out of danger."

I was impressed, but McCoy shook his head. "I'm a doctor, not a diplomat, but even I know that Starfleet would hunt him down with or without Vulcan's permission."

Spock folded his hands behind his back. "That would have been true before the war with the Klingons began, but the fact that my people declared themselves to be neutral would be enough for either side to leave the Vulcan colony in peace."

There was a moment's silence as we considered the offer.

As always, Spock's logic and cunning was immaculate, even to Bones, who looked unduly impressed. "Well, I'll be damned. That might actually work!"

* * *

><p>Spock Prime watched as the tall hooded young Assassin emerged from the shuttle-craft.<p>

The old Vulcan blinked in surprise as the Assassin turned, and looked up at the Enterprise, which was cruising above them among the clouds and atmosphere of the planet.

He saw a brief but pronounced sadness in the young man's eyes, then the Assassin turned away as if unable to bear the sight of it leaving the atmosphere.

Spock Prime approached the young man, who lowered his hood. Perhaps this was a sign of respect or submission.

Not the latter, Spock confirmed, noticing his squared shoulders and firm jaw.

His auburn hair was cropped short, and his eyes an intense dark green. He was almost six feet in height with a trim body, a small nose, high cheekbones, and a thin face. At his side were various hand-held phasers and the blade of a Klingon officer.

As he cautiously approached, the young man frowned, and called. "Greetings, Vulcan. My name is James Kempton. You look familiar somehow, but I can't quite put my finger on it." The Assassin had a calm, almost cold tone, and rather baritone.

Spock spread out his fingers in a Vulcan greeting. "Greetings, young man. I am Spock."

I blinked, and looked closer. Same eyes, same build. "Well, I'll be damned! You are his older self." I stated after a long minute.

Spock nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Very good. If I may?" He finished, indicating that he wished to mind-meld.

I allowed him to do so, and his hand rested on my forehead for a long moment, then pulled away.

"Fascinating. Quite fascinating." He said, then laid the same hand on my shoulder. "Follow me, James Kempton. I believe that we have much to discuss!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Now, I know this is an interesting\hasty development, but I have a few ideas that will make this encounter more interesting than James staying on the Enterprise all the time. Anyway, let me know what you guys think.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The planet on which the Vulcan colony was on wasn't too far from where Vulcan once was, and was in some ways similar to Earth, a planet of mostly mountains and streams.

Spock had a small house near a small river, near a waterfall. It seemed rather remote, as in not close to anyone else, but if I knew Spock, he preferred it that way.

After we ate a meal of bread and some kind of paste that tasted like sardines, Spock regarded me. "I know you may find it strange to hear this, but you and I are in not so different a position."

I looked at him, and thought about what had happened to Vulcan, and that this Spock was not in the right time. "You're talking about losing our previous lives, and the fact that we shouldn't be in this time dimension?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Very true. But our current positions are similar as well. If I wished, I could replace my counterpart, but that would create a whole host of problems if I did, so it is best that I remain here. You are here because your presence is a threat to the Enterprise. For now, you and I must ignore what we want, and do what needs to be done."

I bowed my head. "I never wanted to be a threat to the ship, but I was, and I still am. Kirk seemed glad to be rid of me, and I don't blame him. I don't understand why I'm here, in this time. I should never have come here, judging by the trouble I have caused."

I was fully aware of the frustration in my voice, but right now, I didn't give a damn.

"Why should you be blamed for something that you had no control over? That is not only illogical, but also unjust."

I chuckled weakly. "Maybe this is karma for all the men and Klingons that I have killed. Maybe it's time I considered something else."

Spock nodded, an idea forming in his head. "While karma is also illogical, I think I can find a use for you here."

I nodded, looking up at him. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Sarek, Spock's father, raised his eyebrow at the older version of his son. "Spock, setting aside the fact that he is a murderer, and wanted by Starfleet and the Klingons, but he is also a human in the midst of Vulcans, thus he is not to be trusted."<p>

Spock, expecting this, tilted his head to the side. Both were in Spock's house, sitting at the table as the subject of their discussion was sleeping upstairs.

"You seem determined to believe that he is untrustworthy because of what he does, despite the fact that he knows no other life except the one that he now follows. Thus, your argument is illogical twice over."

Sarek sighed. "You know what I mean, my son."

Spock nodded. "Of course. However, I have a feeling that he will cause us no great trouble. We have had some issues with predatory native creatures, and I think he might do us some good in that regard."

Sarek nodded. "You have rarely ever been wrong with your estimates, I will admit. Very well, Spock. If you think he will be beneficial to our colony, then I shall allow it. It is a matter of time until the Enterprise will return to take him away, anyway."

Spock nodded. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

><p>I grabbed the edge of the cliff, and pulled myself up onto the plateau. From here, I could see the Vulcan colony in its limited entirety.<p>

I turned half of a full circle, and could see the target below me. It was similar to a bear, huge and shaggy, with sizable claws and formidable temper.

The distinction that separated it from a bear was it's head, which was similar to an alligator's: thin and triangular, with a row of sharp teeth protruding from its maw.

I smiled. "You're an ugly-looking bastard, or rather, you were!" With that, I dropped onto it, killing it with my Hidden Blade in its throat.

Wiping my blade on a nearby bush, I heard a sound behind me, and I turned on the spot.

A young Vulcan emerged from a outcropping of rocks, a black-haired woman that looked my age, wearing a grey tunic and long black trousers.

She was reasonably attractive, having an oval head and deep green eyes with a nice hour-glass figure.

She carried a bow and arrows, and I winced. "I'm sorry, was that your kill?"

She jilted a black eyebrow. "Not at all, Assassin. I merely wished to take care of a predator that has been menacing my farm creatures. Clearly, I don't need to worry about such."

I smiled, and bowed. "James Kempton, Assa-" She cut me off. "I know who you are, human. I am Kalam."

I nodded, straightening. "Then you would know why I am here, Kalam?"

She nodded, contemplating me for a moment before answering. "You have quite a few sizeable entities wanting you to be found or killed, or both."

I sighed. "Occupational hazard in my line of work. I've been running all my life, as a matter of fact. I never wanted this. I just wanted to live in peace on the Enterprise."

She looked me squarely in the eyes, as if looking into my soul.

"You speak the truth." She said after a minute. "A surprise, considering you have been the death of many people. Nonetheless, your heart remains pure. Follow me."

* * *

><p>I followed her to a small hut just a few miles east of our meeting place. Inside was a table, a bed, and a bath-room. The only thing to note other than the plainess and cleanliness of the hut was that she had a picture on her wall of a Vulcan woman in a Starfleet uniform that bore a passing resemblence to her.<p>

"My ancestor, T'Pol." She explained, and I tilted my head to one side. "The Vulcan that served on the first USS Enterprise?"

Kalam nodded. "The very same."

She sat me down on her bed, and set a chair in front of me, and then sitting in said chair. "In order that you live among us, you need to know us."

I began to go through the various entries on Vulcan history and culture that I had perused in the Enterprise's Database, but she cut me off. "You misunderstand me. Knowledge is not what I am speaking of, but wisdom and experience. Knowledge can only get you so far, but using knowledge in life's experiences is what is most important."

I hummed, thinking, and a few seconds later, I caught on. "You want me to blend into the colony, but not just with action."

She raised an eyebrow, and I could have sworn her mouth curved into a slight smile before she spoke. "Exactly. While I'm not suggesting you should take surgical steps to look like a Vulcan, I intend to show you how to act and think like a Vulcan."

I considered this, feeling relieved that my ears didn't need to be permanently reshaped. "All right, but I don't see what is in it for you."

She considered this for a long moment, and then stretched out her right arm, and flexed her wrist.

I gasped as a tiny, but sharp-looking blade shot momentarily from the inside of her wrist, and my jaw dropped as she showed me the Emblem of the Assassins that was painted onto the handle of her bow, and I swore as she reached behind her neck to raise a hood, that I hadn't seen, over her head.

"I work in the dark to serve the Light. I am an Assassin. Welcome to the lair of the Vulcan Assassins, Brother Kempton."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming, did you? Here's a plot twist that should get you excited for more in the near future. Read and review, my dearies!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The response to this revelation, Kalam thought, was quite stupendous.

"WHAT!?" The young man rose, face white with shock.

"There is no need for such surprise. Did you really imagine that you were the only Assassin in the galaxy?"

I nodded, and she shrugged. "Allow me to relieve you of that burden. In 2012, Abstergo placed an Apple of Eden into outer space, broadcasting it over the whole planet."

I nodded, sighing. "I failed to stop it. That was the mission I was sent to do when I was killed."

Kalam laid a hand on my shoulder. "Even if you had succeeded, Abstergo would have launched another satellite from a different site. It would be foolish and illogical to cast blame on yourself, so do not do so."

I nodded, mollified by this revelation.

"However, despite this, the Assassins were somehow able to spread our Brotherhood throughout the known galaxy, keeping under the proverbial radar as much as we could. T'Pol was somehow involved, but I could never figure out to what extent she was."

I nodded. "So we have to find Assassins on each planet in the galaxy if we want to take on Abstergo."

Kalam nodded. "That is one course that we could take. However, you have seen and experienced first-hand what happens when the Brotherhood reveals itself. Abstergo is relentless and without mercy. It is led by the Grand Master, a high-ranking member of Starfleet, Captain Cartwright."

I nodded. "He was the guy who engineered my enslavement to the Klingons. Is he in league with the Klingons?"

Kalam shook her head. "Oddly, he is politically conservative, and does not trust them. Perhaps he wanted to see how...capable they were at killing Assassins."

I shivered unconsciously. "They almost succeeded with me."

Kalam placed a hand on my shoulder. "Kempton, you must calm down." After several shuddering breaths, I did so.

"So what do we do? Hit and run, hide away, or do we gather together to strike at Abstergo?"

Kalam shrugged. "That is your decision to make. Earth was the planet where the Brotherhood began, so you, as the last of Earth's Assassins, are our Mentor."

I nodded, and squared my shoulders. "If that is what must happen, then I will do my best to make sure that the Brotherhood flourishes, and our enemies diminish."

Kalam nodded, appearing to be satisfied. "I have no doubt that you will do whatever is necessary to protect the Brotherhood, but in order to lead effectively, you must be in control of yourself."

I frowned, and she elaborated. "Among us, you stand out by your race and your bearing. Burying the anger and pain only to use it in battle has only hindered your growth."

I flinched, looking away. "You make it seem so easy to look past it."

She laid a hand on my shoulder again. "It will be easier if you learn from us on how to hide and conquer your emotions, Mentor."

I smiled. "I find it ironic that you call me that, when you are the one mentoring me."

Kalam shrugged. "We will do what we must. Now let us begin."

Over the next few months, Kalam taught me breathing and meditation techniques that calmed my mind, as well as counseling me on my erratic nightmares and daytime paranoia.

It was a slow, gradual process, but it more than paid off, as my fears and doubts were calmed, and I was able to function as I did before my time with the Klingons.

* * *

><p>A few months later, the Enterprise made its way back to the Vulcan colony.<p>

As a shuttle craft descended onto the ground, three figures awaiting it. The first two were the elderly Spock and the Vulcan Assassin Kalam, the third being myself, the newly minted Grand Mentor of the Assassins.

"There is nothing I could ever say or do that could repay you both and the colony for keeping me safe. I am forever in your debt." I said to both of my friends.

Spock laid a hand on my shoulder. "Think nothing of it, my young friend. All I ask is that you take great care, and perhaps stop by our colony once in a while. Above all, live long and prosper." He finished, spreading his fingers in the classic gesture that I had come to know, and I returned it gladly.

I turned to my fellow Assassin, who had become like a sister to me.

She regarded me with a slight smile. "Find them all, Mentor, and bring us together. Until then, live long and prosper."

I nodded, and hugged her. After a moment, she return it gingerly.

"You do the same, Sister. Until then, may you live long and prosper as well."

With a final wave to my two friends, I entered the waiting craft.

I was saddened that I had to leave the people that I had grown to know so well, but my mission as Grand Mentor of the Assassin Order took precedence over security and ease, as Kalam had said to me at least once a day while I was under her care.

"Good to see you again, Cupcake." I chuckled at the pilot, who was a big man wearing a security guard's customary red shirt.

"It's good to be back, Bear-man!" The man snorted at the nickname I had given him while I was on the Enterprise before my brief exile.

A grin spread across my face as the Enterprise came into view, and before I knew it, I was walking the hall-ways of my much-missed home.

* * *

><p>"James!" An ecstatic Uhura appeared from the elevator to the Bridge, and I wrapped my arms around her.<p>

"I missed you." She whispered, and I smiled and replied in kind. "Mr. Kempton, welcome back to the Enterprise." I smiled at the Captain, who had just spoken, before greeting Spock in his native language. Spock tilted his head to one side, and returned the greetings in the same language. And then I turned back to Captain Kirk.

"A meeting on the Bridge itself, Captain? You shouldn't have. Now, I'm getting all misty-eyed!"

Kirk smiled. "It seems like yesterday that you appeared in the cargo bay so suddenly. I know a few who would argue that the Enterprise isn't the same when you aren't around."

I smirked drily. "I bet it isn't half as exciting."

Kirk laughed. "You'd be surprised, Mr. Kempton." With that, he sent me to the medical bay for a 'check-up.'

I knew the real reason for sending me there.

* * *

><p>As I entered the Medical Bay, Bones was working away at a patient. "This had better be good. I've got an epic case of Space Flu to deal with-" He trailed off when he saw me, and a few seconds passed before I was enveloped in a warm bear-hug.<p>

Smiling, I returned it gladly.

"About damned time." Bones said after we had parted, and then he gave me a look-over.

"You look different, calmer and more grounded."

I shrugged. "A Vulcan taught me several meditation and breathing techniques, and gave me a mission."

Bones raised an eyebrow, and I held up my hands. "It concerns the Assassin Brotherhood, but that's all I can say at the moment."

Bones grunted. "Vulcan Assassins. As if Vulcans aren't bad enough, now we gotta deal with this? Unbelievable!"

I chuckled. "Well, she wasn't psychotic, if that's what you're suggesting."

Bones held up both hands, alarmed. "'She?' You've got a girlfriend? Good God, man! don't tell me you've been sleeping with her?"

I shook my head. "She's like a sister to me, but I'd be lying if I wasn't tempted."

Bones rubbed his forehead. "You're going to give your old man a heart-attack one of these days. How many times do I have to tell you: you're over three centuries old, and we don't know what could happen if you hook up with a girl. Until I can find out for sure, keep yourself to yourself, dammit!"

I sighed and nodded. He had a point.

* * *

><p>As the two got re-accustomed to each other's company, the Enterprise moved into open space, continuing it's voyage.<p>

The Assassin Brotherhood was strengthening, and would do so with every planet they came across, the different Chapters establishing contact with the other, guided by the Grand Mentor.

The Galactic Ascension of the Resistance to Abstergo had begun!

* * *

><p><em>Space, the Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It's continuing mission: to explore new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before!<em>

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it: the last chapter of <em>New Beginnings! <em>I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and its sequel is being prepared. It might be a while, but I'll do it when I can, after I finish other fan-fiction stories that I'm working on. Read and review!**


End file.
